Snackpot!
is the fourth episode in Season 3 of Game Shakers. It premiered on March 4, 2018 to an audience of 0.84 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Trip tells Babe and Kenzie a game idea and Hudson shows them a vending machine called the Snackpot. Hudson says Kenzie put him in charge of snacks (with some manipulated backup from Trip), but she denies ever putting him in charge of anything. The machine cost $11,000. Trip points out that the the machine lasted for only 3 months in 2007, which means the snacks are expired. Hudson puts four quarters into the machine and pulls the lever and gets a snack (a Fat Cake). Unlike traditional vending machines, the Snackpot does not allow customers to pick their own snacks; it picks the snacks for them. Hudson and Trip bring the Snackpot to the subway, but they get no costumers. Trip mentions that this is because it is not plugged in, and he plugs it in. Dub, Bunny, and Ruthless arrive to invite Trip to Coney Island and Hudson shows Dub the machine and Dub sees that it contains his favorite drink: a Jonger-Ale Mango-Wango. Dub takes quarters from Bunny and Ruthless and gets Bu-Bu Bees from the machine. Dub doesn't like that and wants his Jonger-Ale but Bunny and Ruthless take him to Coney Island and Trip goes with them. At Game Shakers, Kenzie tells Babe to not eat while using Kenzie's keyboard (which Babe evidently did recently, covering it with potato chip crumbs) and Hudson arrives sad. Hudson says he got jumped and his shoe got stolen. At the subway, Babe, Kenzie and Hudson arrive and see that little girls Hudson. They call Babe old and they're members of a gang known as "The Fangs". Babe reveals a snake tattoo on her neck, making her a Fang at one point as well. Babe says she grew out of it and tells them about her mobile game business with Kenzie. The Fangs follow Babe, Kenzie, and Hudson back to their Game Shakers headquarters. Babe tells them to hang and they give Hudson’s shoe back and Dub, Trip, Bunny, and Ruthless arrive with the plush animals that they appear to have won (Dub reveals that he actually bribed the people operating the games). Dub wants to use the Snackpot again to try to get the Jonger-Ale Mango-Wango, and Ruthless scares away the kids already there using it. At Game Shakers, Babe and Kenzie show the little girls a game about former presidents fighting. It's called Fight House. The girls play it and Babe leaves to get frozen yogurt. The girls put Kenzie in a sack as Kenzie said something weird to them. At the subway, Bunny is asleep and Trip is sitting as Dub has been purchasing snacks from the Snackpot for 16 hours. Babe texted Trip to get some frozen yogurt. Trip leaves and he and Babe arrive at Game Shakers, which is now empty. They got robbed by The Fangs. Babe and Trip try to get the key but Kenzie tells them not to as she is now naked, due to her clothes being among the items taken by The Fangs. At the subway, Ruthless tells Dub to stop and has fans but a boy in a wheelchair puts quarters in the Snackpot and gets Dub's coveted Jonger-Ale Mango-Wango and Dub gets mad and argues with the mother and the boy and Babe and Trip leave Kenzie in the subway, as they were planning to look for the thugs. Dub continues to argue with the mother and the son as Hudson, Bunny and Ruthless were trying to break the arguement up as Babe and Trip get distracted to stop Dub as the train moves away with Kenzie still in it. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Grover "Triple G" Griffin *Kel Mitchell as Gail "Double G" Griffin Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast TBA Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *The title is a play on the word jackpot. *This will be the second time Dub becomes obsessed with an item. The first was Clam Burgers. *When one of “The Fang” girls steals Kenzie’s whistle ball is a reference to the show Victorious. *Fat Cakes from iCarly appear in the Snackpot, as well as Skee-zits from Henry Danger, Mouth Candy from Henry Danger, and Mountain Fizz from Drake and Josh, iCarly, and Sam & Cat. *When Bunny is sleeping on the floor, there is a box of Sunshine Girl Fudge Balls, which first appeared in iCarly. *The game "Jim Nasty" can be a reference to Jimbo from A Job for Jimbo. *The nickname Hubbins is said by Double G once again. *The mobile game Crime Warp from Danger Games is seen advertising on the bus. *This is the third episode where Babe is seen fighting. The first is in The Girl Power Awards, and the second is in Lumples. *This is the second episode where the stick with nails is seen. The first is in Air TnP. *It is revealed that Babe was once a Fang. *The Fight House is a spoof on The White House. *The popular phrase "YOLO" is mentioned by Kenzie. *Kenzie is the second person to get put in a bag. The first is Hudson in Revenge @ Tech Fest. *It is unknown how Kenzie got out of the bag and how she escaped the subway. **It is also unknown how the Game Shakers got their stuff back in the next episode. *Yotally Togurt is seen in this episode. *Babe calls Hudson "honey" stating she cared about him. *The Fight House is later seen in Flavor City. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2018 Category:Episode Guide